The New Guy
by kickinfan321
Summary: Things start to go downhill for Lindy and wild choice happen... Join Lindy on a road of love hate and tears. This is a k rated story, and it is an AU story which is short for Alternate Universe- i have used the characters but not the kind of story line that disney uses but there will be jogan and Lindy/OC :)
1. Secrets

**Hey guys just so you know I am stopping all of my other stories I have kind of lost my love for them don't know if you have seen the last episode for kick in it season 3 (it was awesome)-I cried** (spoiler alert, don't read this last sentence if you have not seen the episode) **btw kick prevailed they kissed! **

**I do not own anything!**

**Except my life**

**Anyways I have love I didn't do it and I thought I should write my own kind of story based on the programme **

**On with the story**

**Lindy's pov:**

I was at my locker, which I shared with my twin bro, with my friends and my brother of course. We were just talking about how there this new guy is coming into school, well they were I was just thinking about some other things…

The bell rang and it knocked me of my thoughts I held onto my bag and we started to make our way to homeroom (we are in the same homeroom and classes), however suddenly I felt hot tears coming to my eyes and I ran outside before anyone could see my weak side.

I cried and cried, I couldn't get that thought out of my head the thought of last night…

_Flashback_

_I was on the stairs reading my book and Logan was in his room listening to annoying loud music._

_When suddenly my mum, who was on her phone chatting away to her boss with my dad with an eager face next to her, screamed yes that would be awesome thank you so much! Then she cut the line… and then I heard them say that we are going, we are going!_

_I was about to go ask her what was going on but then I stopped in my tracks when I heard her scream in joy we leave on the 4__th__ February which is in 2 weeks time! _

_And that was the day of my birthday…mine and Logan's…how she could…she promised she wouldn't do this again she has missed 4 of our birthdays in a row…_

_I ran down stairs and came face to face with my parents_

_I screamed at them about why they would do that, do you not love us until my dad slapped me hard on the face._

_My dad glared at me hard before telling me to shut up you rotten child, you will not tell Logan about this or else you understand!?_

_But I was too in shock to say anything, my dad had never raised a hand on me…never…_

_He slapped me again and my face turned to see my mum smirking at me._

_I just looked back into the devils eyes and weakly nodded and walked off hearing them laugh at me_

_End of flashback_

I sprinted into the girls toilets and wiped my tears away, and applied make up to that area again. Then walked into homeroom…luckily everyone was chatting away or on their phones so no-one noticed me.

I went to miss and told her I wasn't feeling well, she just marked me in and I looked at my friends and my brother knowing that I can't let the secret slip.

I just walked right to the back, sat on the window sill and listened to music while writing in my song/dance book-yep I have a song book I guess I have always been into music but never told anyone…and it is also my dance book-I choreograph.

Time ticked away…I looked at the bell to see 2 minute left I packed my things then looked at my time table

First period-Art

Second period-Music

Third period-Drama

Lunch

Fourth-P.E

Fifth-Free

Sixth-Free

Seventh- Music

I sighed and put my timetable back in my bag and as if right on cue the bell rand and I rushed away before my friends could see me.

I went into Art and sat right at the back in the corner, people piled in and seats next to me and in front of me were taken, I sighed in relief happy that I was away from them.

I was told that we are supposed to draw anything we wanted but we had to include tone to bring it to life. But I wasn't bothered so I just took out my song/dance book at wrote in there.

I occasionally saw my friends looking at me and glancing at me but I never made full eye contact for more that 5 seconds. They passed me notes asking whether I was okay but I just threw it in the bin behind me. And I occasionally got confused looks from them for doing so

I heavily sighed, I knew that it is going to be hard to ignore them…I am in some deep trouble…

Third and fourth period just continued like this- teachers didn't care about what we did, I sat alone, got notes from my friends and bro, until I had enough and I stormed out of the classroom with my bag to the cafeteria.

I was half way there, when I got pushed into my lockers (not too hard) and Logan, Garett, Deilia and Jasmine circled around me.

Jasmine looked at me but I just looked at my shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Jasmine shouted at me "Lindy what's wrong I thought we are your best friends why aren't you talking to us?"

Deilia that said"Lindy seriously, tell us don't you trust us?"

Garett looked at me sincerely "we tell each other everything, so why cant you tell us what's going on with you, we just want to help?"

Logan then spoke "Lindy you're my sister I know your upset please tell us what's wrong"

But nothing came out of me

Logan the shouted "Lindy! For fudge sakes say something!"

A tear trickled down my cheek

I looked up at them and said "excuse me" coldly and then pushed them to the side harshly and ran off…

**I know not the best chapter but it's a chapter**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Reality

**DISCLAIMER-YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I AM DISCLAIMING **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

I quickly took my lunch with me and walked up all the stairs, I went to a metal door, put my lunch down, and put in a pin- my parents told me the pin when I was younger they told me they always loved to come here and I know why…

I opened the door only to meet with a medium height metal tower with metal platform and in one of them there were some sofas, a TV, a carpet and a pop corn machine, on the second one there was a sofa to look into the view, but the third one was empty. Also there was ladder in order to get up to the platforms.

I climbed up to the second one using the ladder, I sat on the creamy sofa and watched the amazing view before me, it was mesmerising…

Suddenly, I heard a door open and lock and then I heard people climbing; I was too scared to look down to see who it was. But then I didn't need to because it was only my friends and my brother.

I harshly looked at them and said "what! What do you want you know I can't tell you what's wrong so please just leave alone!"

Logan kneeled before me and took my hand into his "Lindy, just tell us the reason why you can't tell us please?!"

I looked at all of them…

I heavily sighed and then said "The reason why I can't tell you is the person who said it said or else, meaning that the person will either do something to you or me…"

They all looked at me sincerely "Lindy…"

They all hugged me for a minute and then let go.

Logan looked at me again "do you think you can tell us though I mean its not like that person or persons are here they wont know, we just want to be able to know what's happening…please…"

I sighed again and knew they were right…

I soon told them everything that happened, looking into all of their focused eyes that were on me, I could see hatred and shock and sadness.

They all hugged me again. But Logan was gone…

My eyes widened…

He was going home to mum and dad.

I quickly ran after him grabbing my things and the rest followed.

As soon as I reached home I noticed the door was open we silently went inside to find Logan crying and screaming.

I gasped.

My parents glared at me. They walked up to me and both slapped at me hard in the face, they kicked and punched me. Logan tried to help me and my friends but my parents took turns on keeping them away from me.

My dad stopped and so did my mum, they walked over to their suitcases and walked over back to me, my dad looked into my eyes "your just a worthless little b****! "Then walked off and my mum came back to me and looked in my eyes "you were just a mistake we never wanted a disgusting b**** like you!" Then she kicked me hard.

They both got into a car and drove off.

Tears streamed down my face, and my friends rushed to my side. Suddenly, my eyes started to close, the shouting off my name blurred out, until all I saw was black and the last thing I heard was call 911…

FEW HOURS LATER

My eyes slowly opened and I looked to my sides, I groaned slightly feeling pain everywhere, and also because I realised that I was in hospital…because of my parents… the people that I thought loved me….

A doctor came in and told me what happened and asked me about a few things and then left, but came back with my friends who had lots of tears streamed down their face. They screamed my name and rushed to my side (wow de ja vu much).They asked me loads of different things like whether I was okay or not, how I was feeling and stuff like that.

But then we sat in silence.

I started with something to say "so…where I and Logan are supposed to live now, now that they have left?"

Logan looked at me "Aunt Sarah is going to live with us now, she heard about what happened"

Lindy looked at Logan and just replied with a simple oh

FEW DAYS LATER

Lindy and her friends walked down the hallway, but instead of minding their own business they just looked at them intensely…mainly Lindy and Logan. But they didn't care, they knew that what happened had happened and they couldn't do anything about it and besides it's just gonna bring you down if you think about it.

But for Lindy the story was different, she couldn't get the words her own parents said to her, and the thought that maybe…just maybe… they were right…


	3. The new guy

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY I HAVE BEEN HAVING A LOT OF PROBLEMS IN SCHOOL AND I AM SO STRESSED BUT I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE MY MIND OF IT BY WRITING AGAIN…SO YEA HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER:EVERYTHING THAT IS OWNED BY SOMEONE ELSE**

**SHOUTOUT: ALL MY FANS THAT SUPPORTED ME AND NEVER GAVE UP ON ME**

It was 3rd period, Maths and I sitting down just frowning still thinking that maybe mum was right…"Lindy…LINDY!"

Lindy looked up to see her friends concerned faces, "Sorry you guys I am just really tired," she looked at them hoping that they did not see through her lie and then they just turned around.

I looked up only to find the maths teacher flirting with the principle who looked uncomfortable, everyone saw this and started to teacher then looked at all of us and told us to all be quiet, but no one bothered to listen which only made her more principle rolled his eyes and he looked around the classroom until he met my eyes, he beckoned me over and took me out the classroom.

"Lindy, your aunt gave me a call and explained to me about what happened and I am really sorry, if there is anything I can do to help please know that I am here to help or if I am too awkward to talk to because I am your principle just know that there is always someone you can talk to."

"Thank you sir but please don't tell any other teachers or students…"

"Don't worry Lindy, also here is a get out of class free card I thought you might need to use it when you just need time to yourself"

I smiled at the principle "Thank you sir"

"Happy to help."

The principle walked off while I quickly put the card sir gave me safely in my bag.

I looked at the time only to see that I had a few seconds left until the bell goes, oh great Logan the guys are just gonna ask questions about what happened, don't get me wrong it is nice that they care for me but I don't need people to bombard me with questions and watch my every move to make sure I don't do anything harmful or wrong.

I looked at my timetable to see what room I was, but then a wave of relief came over me when I realized that I had a free period, because I did really well in my studies last year and got one of the highest results the school lets you have less lesson's and more free period's as you are trusted to revise independently (Only if you were in the top 5). Unfortunately for Logan and the rest of the guys they have to stick to a normal timetable with only one free period every Friday before the end of school.

I looked at the my watch, wow.. the bell for class already went-woops! I did not feel like revising today and instead I just started to walk around school.

I opened my jacket pockets to reveal my phone and headphones.I started to untangle my headphones while walking when before I knew it I feel into something hard.I kept my eyes closed bracing for impact, but it never came…weird..

I opened my eyes, only to find a guy around my age holding me, "Umm..sorry I didn't mean to walk in-"

The guy let me up and cleared his throat "Yea your right blondie you should watch where your going, thank's for apoligising but It aint much coming from you."

Wait what! Who the hell does he think he is.

"Im Jack Brewer, new kid blondie"

Wait did I just say that out loud.

"Blondie do you speak!"

Oh hell no!

"Shut it Brewer, I don't give a horse's ass about you want to say stop wasting your time talking to me ass hole if you have such a problem with me."

_**Jack's POV**_

Another school, great! But, my old friend Logan from summer camp which was like 14 years ago, but we still kept in touch.I have never met his family though but I do know that he has a twin sister and they are apparently pretty close.I started thinking about what life would be like at this school, I hope it is not like my old school when girls literally tried to get me-don't get me wrong it is flattering but it is also very dad got a new job here which paid well so we got a new house near my dad's job-he is a movie producer but my mum thinks I should have a normal teenage life so we decided to live in a normal average sized house.

Suddenly, something small walkd into me and I heard a small yelp, I had a quick reflex and before I knew it I was holding a beautiful blonde girl in my had her eye's tightly clenched which made me chuckle a bit; she opened her eyes and stared into mine…and to think she couldn't get more a minute what am I thinking I can't get this girl to think I actually like her… Jack Brewer never ties down to one girl-I prefer to..explore my choices.

I let her up, and she immediantly started apoligising-so predictable for a girl like her wanting to apologise to me.

I just replied with my snarky comments but much to my surprise..so did I really have not met a girl like her…

Wait a minute! Did she just call me an asshole, I may be kind of cocky but I aint no asshole-the nerve of that girl.

"Oh shut it blondie, no one asked you for your opinion."

"And I bet no one asked for an ugly arrogant child but I guess your mum just got unlucky."

Before I knew it our faces were close together and we were glaring at eachother; okay I really hate this girl!

Kim's pov

I definitely hate this stupid, arrogant excuse of a guy standing in front of me.

RII-IIING

Wow an hour has already past, this jerk just wasted my time!

We glared at eachother then shoved eachothers shoulders with our own and walked off.

**That's it for now… R&R sorry that it is short but my xmas holidays are coming soon and hopefully I will write more then..by the way this is like 2 and half pages on Microsoft word…**


	4. Choices

**Sorry again for late chapter you guys….sorry**

**Disclaimer to all the things already owned by someone else **

_Lindy's pov_

I was walking to my locker, as it was the end of the school day and man was I glad it was, because after the incident with cocky Brewer things just went downhill…

_(In the past)_

_I was heading over to my next class, unfortunately… I did not have a free period. I looked at my timetable quickly and saw that I had maths…which was on the otherside of the school and I only had like 1 minute left until I get a detention for being late!_

"_Damn it!" I quietly muttered before making a run for it._

_Thankfully I had made it… is what I wish I said, because eventhough I made it to the correct maths corridor…I made a really embarrassing mistake;_

_I rushed inside the classroom, and started panting then I quickly said "Im so sorry I am late sir-" then suddenly reality hit and I saw that the teacher at the front was actually and lady who I just called sir and the class before me, who were giggling, were students in my year including *shudder* Brewer who was in fact sitting at the front with his 'mates'also known as the bad boys of the school and the girls in short clothes sitting near by, great…(note the sarcasm)_

_I felt my cheeks go red, I looked at the sign on the door which told me that this room was M5 and I was suppose to be in the room M4…which is next door._

"_I am so so sorry miss, I-"_

_The teacher shushed her class and walked over to me, "Don't worry about it Lindy the principle told me about why you might be late to some classes, it's totally fine and I am guessing that your in the maths class next door?" I nodded and she continued, "Well then don't worry I am handling both classes today because we are short of staff."_

"_Thank you so much miss."_

"_It's okay Lindy, oh and by the way the principle told me to tell you to meet him in his office after this class."_

"_Okay will do bye miss."_

"_Bye Lindy"_

_I sheepishly backed out of the classroom, and took one last look at Brewer who mouthed, "Clumsy lindy."_

_I glared at him and mouthed back, "Shut it Brewer."_

_He put a hand over his heart and sarcastically mouthed, "Ouch!"_

_I rolled my eyes and walked away._

I know what you might be thinking…I said that things would go downhill, but instead I just got out of a loud shouting and detention because of a shortage of staff, well actually…it does get worse, trust me.

_After class I walked off to the principle's office just like miss had told me to._

"_Lindy, nice to see you again please take a seat."_

_I smiled at him and did as he said, "Now lindy, I understand that you are going through a complicated time and well…as you may already know we have a shortage of staff and your one of our perfect students and one of the very few who got more free periods…and wekindaneedyoutoshowaroundthenewstudentjackbrewer."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said…wekindaneedyoutoshowaroundthenewstudentjackbrewer."_

"_What?"_

"_I said.."_

"_And say it properly…"_

_The principle sighed before carrying on, "We need you to show around the new kind Jack Brewer he is your age, you have more time than the other students, you make the school look good and we need to make a good impression on his parents, because they have agreed to pay for many of the school events if we let him in the school this late in the year and if he gets the kind of timetables that you have, because his parents believe that because his dad is always gone it is hard for Jack and so they don't want him to have a lot of stress in life but they also want him to have a normal life."_

"_Oh my god are you serious right now, I am not going to show around the idiotic jerk!"_

"_Lindy!"_

"_Yea ouch lindy, your words really hurt you know."_

_I turned around glaring at the boy who just walked in._

"_Oh shut it!I'm out of here, I am definitely not helping him we just don't get along."_

"_Please Lindy."_

_I looked at the principle, "I am sorry sir this is not going to work but I am sure that Jack wouldn't mind one his own little girlfriends showing him around."_

_The principle sighed, "We wont put on your record for university that you had to miss school for a personal reason…we will instead fill that gap with excellent academic awards and results."_

_I turned back around at the principle and saw his hand hovering over his desk,"Do we have a deal Lindy…"_

_I looked at the principle, the idiotic jerk with a cocky smile and then back at the man! I really don't want to do this… but I need to get into a good university…_

_I shook the principles hand, "Fine! We have a deal…"_

"_Thank you Lindy!But, don't worry you can show him around the school tomorrow, and start being his class partner tomorrow because I am having to cancel school, the shortage of staff is making the students misbehave even more…so you can just head home!"_

_I turned around, grabbed my bag and made my way to door, me and brewer both accidently walked through the door at the same time…well actually we tried._

"_Get out of my way Brewer, I'd rather go home than see you ugly face even more today."_

"_Damn! You just love to hurt my feeling's don't you!"_

"_Actually I just like to state the obvious its not my fault your so sensitive!"_

_We both glared at eachother and then shoved eachother out of the doorway, I glared at the jerk in front of me…"Aww don't give me that look Lindy, we have to get a long sooner our later partner."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Sorry I forgot that you're a blonde-"_

"_Yea sucks doesn't it your are so dumb you forgot the colour of my hair even though its right in front of you, and by the way we may have to be partners but we are never going to be friends so you can just go back to your slutty girlfriends and you mates."_

"_Wow…someone really didn't want to be woken up by their parents today…no wonder your so cranky or are you just naturally like that.."_

_Tears blurred my eyes, eventhough I knew he didn't know about the dilemma I have with my parents…when someone mentions it I feel so useless, I feel exactly like my mother described me it reminds me of how unwanted I feel sometimes because of them…_

_I turned around and started to walk off._

"_Lindy, Im sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, please wait."_

_He grabbed my wrist and spun me into him._

_I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, we were so close together and it felt as if everything in the world had just frozen…but then I remembered what kind of guys he is and I cant get near me he will just break my heart…_

_We both then heard various gasps and heard two different voices shout…_

"_JACK BREWER!"_

**That's it for now sorry for the late update and short chapter but …this is actually four pages on Microsoft word… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!**


	5. Tears & worries

**Lindys pov**

Me and Jack both looked at eachother with shocked faces, then we both simultaneously looked towards the two people who were saying Jack's name. Shockingly, my brother was one of them and unfortunately the other one was Anna (little miss popular-also known as the school's slut) I feel sorry for Jack-Wait a minute…why do I care!?

I looked at what was going on as soon as I flashed back into reality, Logan and Jack we bro hugging and Anna was glaring...at me? (what did I do?)

I rolled my eyes at Anna, "Hey Anna I know this a real dealbreaker for you but im no lesbian so quit pervin'on me!" Anna glared at me even more, and her face became red. Jack and Logan stifled a laugh. Anna walked up to me in a threatening way with her two, cliché, wannabees. " Listen here Lindy! You better watch it, because you don't want to mess with me, Jackie poo is my boyfriend and he will never go out with a stupid blonde like you…"I fake yawned, "Oh sorry, you lost me at "listen" you see I have a life and I don't tend on wasting it by listening to the stupid things coming from your idiotic little brain, also seeing as how you are an idiot already I'm guessing you didn't know that I don't even like Jack- he is all yours hun!"

Anna looked at me in the eye, ""Good there bett-" I cut her off and rolled my eyes once again, " Im guessing you didn't get the message, I couldn't care less what you think or say Anna so stop wasting my life and get back to your dream world where you think that you actually come near being pretty." Anna gasped and glared at me then walked off with her cliché girl's following.

"Lindy you okay…"

I turned around and saw Logan looking at me with concerned eyes…and so was Jack…

"Ye-yea I'm fine can we just go home I am really tired" I lied looking sighed, "Lindy c'mon be honest…" I looked at Logan in the eye, "Im fine! Now quite your worrying and your little girlie chat with the idiot next to you and lets go to our locker then go home…please."

Logan gave me a playful smile, then rolled his eyes (we have got to stop rolling our eyes too much).

"Hey Lindy, remember that time I kept annoying you about that new friend I made over the summer a few years ago at this camp thing and kept saying that you don't have any friends…"

"How could I forget.."

"Well…"

"NO!no, no, no,no,no,no,NO! This is your so called amazing friend-him!" I pointed at Jack. "She is your sister!" Jack pointed at me, Logan looked at me and then Jack confused "You two know eachother!"

"Unfortunately…" I muttered.

Jack then spoke up, "Your sister is the one who is gonna be showing me around," Jack said with a smug smile.I glared at Jack, "Look here Brewer just because you are good buddies with my brother does not mean that we will ever be friends!" I said walking closer to him. "And what makes you so sure about that Lind's" he said coming closer to me. "Because I would never be friends with a cocky, arrogant, idiotic jerk like you!" And before I knew it I was chest to chest with him. "Aw c'mon Lind's don't hide it…you want me." He said with his stupid smile. I smiled at him then stepped on his foot, "Don't even think about it…Jackie Poo" He grimaced at the name and I smiled, then stepped on his I turned around making sure my long blond hair smacked his face and then I walked off.

**5 Minutes later**

Urrrgghhh! Where is Logan! He told me to wait for him and I have been waiting since 2:00pm, Its probably 4:00pm by now..

I looked at my phone and saw that it had only been 5 minutes-time is sooo slow!

"How ya doing Linds…" someone whispered in my ear. I quickly jumped away but tripped on something and almost fell when suddenl I felt something holding me away from the , I opened my eyes only to find cocky Brewer smirking and me, "Linds your practically falling head over heels for me-I knew you wanted me." I rolled my eyes at how stupid he was being, "Yes Jack, I want you, be my date, marry me, it soooo obvious I mean cause like pigs fly and I love you Brewer, "I said in a sarcastic voice earning an eye roll and smirk from Jack.

Well stood there in silence for a few seconds, then I sighed "What do you want Jack I am hoping you have something better to do than whispering in a girls ear like a creepy perv.." "Wow Lind's did'nt know you cared so much." I gave him my best "are you for real" face, then he said, "Logan remembered that he has a detention with a girl called Jasmine so.. he told me to drop me off."

Are you serious? Logan left me with him! I thought he wanted me to be safe-some bro he is…I mentally groaned and looked at Jack.

"Thanks for the offer Brewer but I can walk."

I started to walk but then suddenly I was lifted off the ground and before I knew it..I was on the idiots shoulder. "What the hell Brewer!? Put me down!" I started tothrash around and punch him but eventually I gave up.

"You know Brewer my brother will never like you if I tell hi-"

Suddenly, we stopped and I saw him reach out for something in his side pocket of his Jeans, He started to do something on his phone then gave me it, "Logan sent me this message read it Watson."

_Hey Jack, cauz I am in detenon my parents said that I hav to make sure noting happens to linds-our Aunt can be overprotectiv someties..- Besides they can't find out I got a detention and if Lindy turns up at home by herself I will be double screwed..so help a guy out and please walk my sister home and tell her to tell my Aunt that I might be a little late because Garett and I went to do some guy stuff or something._

_So yea please take her home for me-you know my address I had already told you..Lindy might be stuborn so just do wot u can and get her home for me _

_Thx bro!_

Huh, Logan really doesn't know how to spell… yea I should've see that coming. I looked at the phone and remembered when Logan found me on the roof of the school and how he found out what mum and dad did, then he ran home and everything went downhill..

Tears blurred my vision.

I was snapped back into reality when my phone started to ring, I quickly gave Jack back his phone and answered mine.

Lindy **Lindys Aunt**

Hey Aunt Nancy

**Lindy..Oh thank god! WHERE ARE YOU!? I got the message that your school ended early but where are you…**

Oh..me..um… im..

(I looked at my position)

Im just hangin…

**Okay well please hurry home I have something important to say..**

Is everythin okay…

**Everything is fine… (**I knew she was lying because she said it in her high pitch lying voice)

Okay… I will see you when you get home…

**Okay, hurry please Lindy-bye.**

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusement, and ended the that was weird.I started thinking about what my Aunt was in such a hurry about-normally she was fine with it. Suddenly Jack stopped and he put me down.

I looked around and saw that we were at my house."Bye.."

I was about to walk off when I felt a strong hand grab my wrist I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Jack."What?!"

He smiled and walked closer to me, "You know for someone who has top behaviour in school your not very good at saying thanks." I rolled my eyes, "Thank's-can I go now?" I said in a timid voice-I really did not want to get involved in his life, he is probably one of those jerks who goes out with a girl and then dumps her.I was about to walk off once again but his grip tightened. "You don't talk much do you…" He looked me.. with concerned eyes?

He tried to get an answer out of me by keeping me there with a strong , then I remembered the same thing that my dad did…something that happened before the incident with my parents…something I never told anyone.

Tears watered my eyes, Jacks grip loosened and he let go. "Lindy what's wrong, im sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…" I backed away, "Stay away from me Brewer..please"

And with that I ran off inside the house.

I wiped my tears and went inside the house, I saw Logan just enter through the front door only seconds after I entered-I am really hoping he didn't see me with Jack crying. "I got Aunt Nancy's text's saying it was something really important so I sneaked out with Jaz and dropped her off at home." "Oh okay" I said in a small voice.

"Lindy, Logan is that you?"

We heard a voice shout from upstairs.

"Yea its us Aunt Nancy."Logan shouted.

"Okay, Im coming."

Our Aunt Nancy was the youngest in her family, she is still in her early twenties, she is actually really pretty-she never wears any foundation ( like me) she has blue electric eyes, blonde straight hair and she wears mascara and most of the time red lipstick.

www. /photo_7819072_

(^randomly found this image, this is basically what their aunt is suppose to look like…hope this helps^)

She came slowly came downstairs, wearing her black blazer, formal blue dress, and her black shiny heels. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few curly strands on the side, she was wearing her normal mascara, black winged eyeliner and pink lipstick, and she was carrying two large black suitcases…wait what?!

She came to a stop in front of me and Logan with a two black suitcases next to her, "I have something really important to tell you guys," she said in her sympathetic voice, "you may want to sit down…"

Me and Logan looked at eachother, the suitcases and then at Aunt Nancy, who had a sympathetic expression on her face.

What is going on!?

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER-ITS LIKE 5 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD!-1,777 WORDS.**

**R&R**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE-READ!

**PLEASE READ THIS AUHTORS NOTE REALLY IMPORTANT**

Hey guys so basically what was happening was that I was going to upload really long chapters for both stories it was at a minimum of 12 pages on one story and 9 on the other I think but problem was before I could update my compute crashed and I hoped that we would be able to fix it but instead I lost all my work every single bit so everything has been quite hectic and now I am having to re write my next chapters, and I have got a new computer now and hopefully this one wont crash for quite some time and I have been trying to get this authors note uploaded for quite some time, and it was not letting me but thankfully it now is so look out for a new chapter coming soon! I AM TRULY SORRY ABOUT THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT I UNDERSTAND THIS IS UNFAIR BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT!


	7. Moving & Falling

_**Lindy's POV**_

I sat down on the sofa with Logan and opposite us was our aunt who looked really worried. She looked at the time, and started to talk. "So you guys already know my job well what happened was that my boss wanted to give me a promotion and I decided to take it and you guys I love my job and I have worked my butt off for this promotion and I kind of have order to fully have it I need to make sure I do what my boss has told me to do which includes me having to go to a different country. Then I will be going from that country to a few others and so I won't be able to be , I have to take this promotion because I have worked so hard for this and it has better pay so that I means I won't have to work 24/7 in order to make barely just enough money to provide for all 3 of us, I can work less and be someone you guys can really rely on. After everything that has happening I at least want that for you guys…I am really sorry about the short notice but I am already late and the driver is outside. I called the social workers and they suggested that you guys should stay on this street because they don't want you moving to a different place and then moving back once I come back. Therefore, I made friends with this amazing lady, she lives in the corner mansion across the street her name is Mrs Bre-"She was cut off when her phone started to ring, she answered it and instantly there was a muffle of loud screaming, the only parts I could make out were "where are you?" and something about meeting at an airport. I'm guessing that was her boss. She got up, and hugged us both. "I'm going to miss you guys so much and don't worry I will try to call you. You guys know where the spare key is so you can come in the house to collect your things but otherwise you will be living in her house." We hear a honk from a car and we suspected that it was the instantly grabs her suitcase and runs out of the house but before she leaves she says, "Don't worry about my job, if something goes wrong tell me and I will be on the first flight back! I love you guys be on your best behaviour and before you know it will be home!" Me and Logan said our goodbyes and then she left.

I can't believe she is gone as well. Maybe I am better off alone. She is gone for half a year or maybe more because that's what her "few months" always turns does this always happen now. Logan looked at me with sad eyes. I'm glad I have a caring brother as Logan but… I Honestly don't need sympathy I feel so weak and pathetic…that is the last thing I need to feel right now. "Let's go see where we are staying we can get our stuff later." Logan looked at me, "Lindy are you okay-" " Logan I am fine let's just go."

Not long later we reached the mansion, and we both looked at it wide eyed with mouths wide open, "WOW!" we both muttered. This house has always been amazing, it use to be two separate house but got transformed into and massive mansion with black gates and a golden design, an amazing large front door, two Mercedes, a beautiful front green fresh lawn, with an apple tree in the corner (visual reference for house : . /search?newwindow=1&hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1280&bih=865&q=masion&oq=masion&gs_l=img.3..0i10l10.1099.1955.0.2..545.0j3.3.0...0...1ac.1. ..3.3. _6-b6cNZc#newwindow=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&q=mansion&imgrc=l2aO4gJMjsOUCM%3A)

A lady who was in a gardening outfit,who came out from a door-which I am guessing lead into the garden- came to us. "Oh you must be the Watsons! Hold on let me just open the gate!" She entered in a pin and the gate's opened letting us into the driveway. "I am Mrs Brewer." Brewer… could she really be the mother of *shudder* Jack Brewer… they did have the same hair and eyes …. Nah they couldn't be she so nice and he is just so arrogant and such a jerk.

" You must Lindy and Logan Watson it is lovely to meet you, I bet I should tell you a bit about myself because you are going to be staying with me for a while because otherwise it would be like staying with a complete full name is Annabelle Dorothy Brewer, I am divorced I use to have a full time job as a lawyer and before that I use to be a psychiatrist, so as you can see I have a lot of money but ever since I had my little girl I have worked part time so that I could be with my little girl as she grows up. My ex husband looks after my son…well he use to…the fool spent his money on alcohol and gambling that he had no money to raise my son who is your age, so he is living with me… he just moved into your school." Logan spoke up, " Wait a minute is your son Jack Brewer…" " Yes he is." " No way I am the guy who went to camp with him we have been best buddie since!" She smiled, "So you're the mischievous and smart Logan who did pranks with my son and got kicked out of camp..." Logan blushed sheepishly, "Yeah sorry about that..." She laughed and said it was okay. " And you must Lindy the one who is helping my son out in school," "Yep that is me," I said loud and clear but then muttered unfortunately. " I am so sorry about lying to the school a little bit so that my son could get a timetable like yours… it's just that everything has been so hard on him and he has a had a lot of pressure even though he doesn't show it, also the fact about his dad is not something he loves to share.." " It's okay Mrs. Brewer I know what it is like." "Thank you Lindy and you don't need to be some formal I feel so old; just call me Annie!" "Will do Mrs. Bre- I mean Annie. "Right..now. That is sorted…come meet my kids."

We started to follow her into the once we reached the backgarden I tripped on a loose piece of pavement and fell.I braced myself for impact… but it never came. I opened my eyes only to come face to face with a really familiar no! "Brewer." "Watson." We both muttered.I really did not like him, he is an idiotic, arrogant jerk who thinks he can get not cold hearted I know that his dad was a really horrible person, but I'm not going to sympathise… I know what it is like to have a parent like that…so that's no excuse! I know I have said this a million times but I seriously I hate this guy… so why couldn't I stop looking into his handsome, brown was like they told a completely different story, and why couldn't he stop looking into mine. However, we were both knocked out of our little trance when we heard a large squeal-Logan and Jack's little sister was playing.

"Let go of me Brewer!" "Okay!" He let go of me and because of my ankle I lost my balance and fell to th ground. "Geez clumsy Lindy. No need to fall to my feet. Also, you know how I caught you twice now helping you from hitting the hard floor… it is called helping someone… your supposed to be grateful." He said sneering. " I would rather be on the cold hard ground then in your stupid arms." We both glared at eachother. "Ass!" "Bi-"

"Jackson Brewer! How dare you treat your guest like that help the poor girl up right this instant!" "Oh Lindy I didn't see you there you just looked like a piece of dirt that I was trying to avoid so that my sneakers don't get ruined." "Jackson I said now!" Jack rolled his eyes and pulled me up by the arms. "You can let go now Brewer!" I said glaring at him. "Relax Watson no need to think that I actually like you!"

We all heard the phone ring. However, Logan and the little girl kept playing. Mrs Brewer quickly asked while she slowly made her away inside to answer the phone, "are you sure your alright Lindy…" "Yeah don't worry I am fine Mrs Brewer." Mrs Brewer flashed me a quick uncertain look then ran inside. I started to walk but then pain shot up through my leg. " Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay not amazingly good." I muttered to myself. I almost tripped again while and Jack caught me again. "Wow Watson it is one thing to lie to me but lie to my mother… an elder… now that is cold. Didn't think you were the lying type." "Shut it Brewer, you know nothing about me so how can you tell my type." "All girls have the same type Watson… they all love the badass Jack Brewer." He said cockily. "Your right Jack, I have been so blind by stupidity. You are what I have been looking for. Take me away. Oh please. Oh please." I said sarcastically earning an eye roll from him. "Let's get one thing dead straight… I don't like you and you don't like me, I would have to be mad crazy to just even think about the thought of liking an asshole like you…and god hope that day never comes!" "Same here Watson. Good to know you can think of one thing properly." He threatingly stepped closer to me. "I can think of loads of things properly, and trust me Brewer stay away from me… you really don't know me." I threatingly stepped forward to him (not realising the small gap left between us).

Slowly, I backed away and tried to walk off, but my pain was too large. I could hear Annie talking on the phone still, and Logan was off in his own world with the little girl as he played with her on the humongous trampoline. Tears pricked my eyes as the pain got worse. I just needed to make it inside to a sofa and then I can just sit down. Unfortunately, I think I set too big of a goal myself. I almost fell once again when Brewer caught me. " I don't know you-your right- and you don't know are enemies, I get it… and we both know we are the last people we want to be near… but my mum will kill me if I let you limp in pain, and clearly you are in a lot of 's we are going to have to try and get along time to time because otherwise it seriously won't work with me and you living under the same roof and you know whether you like it or not…I am helping." Before I knew it he had swept me of my feet bridal style. "Jack I can walk I am fine!" "Here is a tip blondie when someone says a statement it does not mean they are other words I wasn't asking." He smirked at me. "Your enjoying this and you know it." " Trust me I am not! And I will get revenge for you dropping me on the floor you know," I said confidently. "Well I will like to see you try because I am the pranking king." "Well then I guess you just met your match because I am the pranking queen-the master of pranking, and you are going down." "Well Watson like I said before I would like to see you try."

We walked past the office room in which Annie was sat in and writing things on a piece of paper while she had the phone pressed tightly against her ear with her shoulder. We eventually made it to the sofa and slowly he let me down, but unfortunately I still had a lot of pain thus making me started to let his arms which were around me move away as I sat on the sofa, and made his way to move up and away. Suddenly, he stopped moving when our faces were really close. "What now Brewer…" "Nothing other than the fact that your stupid necklace is caught onto my jumper," he said annoyingly. "No your stupid jumper is caught onto my necklace," I said with a smirk. "What is your problem Watson why do you always have to argue," "Are you seriously blaming this on me… you do realise you're the reason why my life has become a living nightmare!" I said annoyingly. "Can you please untie this I would like to be able to stop looking at your disgusting face!" He said confidently. "Likewise."

I was trying to untie it, but it seemed it was harder than it looked. "You're doing it wrong Watson," he muttered and quickly moved his hands to help but they quickly touched , I could have sworn there was something weird about that touch.. and I could tell I wasn't the only one because I could tell by his confused expression he felt something as well. We both had jerked our hands back.I was about to reach in and try to unlatch the necklace from the jumper when he stopped me. "Let me, " he whispered. He tried but failed as well. I looked around and found a pair of scissors on the coffee table, I reached to it and cut the string from the necklace. "You know you could say thanks," I said annoyed. "Your right I could … if I liked you, and besides you're the one too talk I just helped you get too the sofa and I didn't even get or hear anything close to a thank you." I rolled me eyes. "Your right I should say thank you… if I like you, but I am afraid your so called 'girl charms' don't work on me."

He slowly leaned close to me and whispered in my ear the words "what a shame." And was about to walk out the front door when suddenly we both heard an angry, agitated but also worried voice. "Where do you think you're going?" I looked at Jack as he turned around and paled when he saw who it was.


	8. Doctors & Drama

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews- I am sorry about not including Jogan I will start now and hopefully remember to build it up!**_

**Logan's POV**

How has this all happened in one day! The moving and now I am living with my old best friend! I just wish I knew if Lindy was cool about all of this happening-It is kind of obvious that she hates Jack. I had stopped playing with Olivia, Jack's younger sister, when her mum called her inside.I decided to go and get Lindy thing's and then I will check on her later.

I was about to walk over to our house when suddenly I ran into someone accidentally, "I am so so so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going are you alright, oh my god are you crying I didn't mean to hurt you-" I started to say frantically as I helped up the girl whose face was covered with her hair. "I am fine, don't worry," she said quickly with sob's.

Wait a minute I know that voice.

"Jasmine!?"

As the girl was walking away…she stopped for a few seconds when she heard me say Jasmine and then started running. I quickly ran after her.

"Jasmine wait… WAIT UP!"

Luckily, I was wearing trainers and the girl, who definitely looks like Jasmine, had a broken heel and couldn't run that fast. I grabbed onto her arm and twisted her around. She tried to get out of my grasp, "Logan let go, leave me alone! LET GO! HELP! I AM BEING RAP-" seriously she was going to use the rape card to get away from me.I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and pushed her into a small alleyway (not one of those dark scary ones) and lightly pinned her to the wall with one hand and moved her hair out of her face.I gasped in shock. Her mascara was smudged down her face, she had some mud smeared on her face and she was so weak and vunerable, and I could tell she was ashamed about how she looked because she was looking everywhere except at me.

Anger rushed over me. Who would do this to her… to Jasmine …to my Jasmine…wait what. Okay weird but not important right now. "WHO DID THIS ME SO I CAN HELP YOU! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I demanded.I stopped as soon as I saw how scared she became. "Look I am sorry okay… it's just … it's hard to see you like this and not be able to do something about it. Please tell me something, even just a name." She said nothing and cried. " Did I make you do this or something.. was it my fault?" Jasmine looked up shock, "No..NO Logan don't think that please." " Then who did it Jasmine…who!" She cried even harder.

Without thinking I hugged her.I made both of us shocked… yeah we are best friends but we never it would seem as something awkward but… it didn't it felt like something right. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I am not usually the type to get this close but… Jasmine always ends up making do things like was who would do this to her! I am definitely going to find right now I am not going to now I am just going to do what is right. I held her close, and gave her a shoulder to lean on.

**Lindy's POV**

Jack turned around and his face paled, I heard him mutter damn it and then he looked at his mum. " Mum I was just going to get um.. Some bread from the store." "Oh really Jackson… you can't fool me twice I only make a mistake once. If you think that you can go meet them again you are dead wrong mister! Oh and seeing as how you did offer you can go get some bread from the store not far from here… walking. Oh and you can take Lindy with you and get her ankle checked out from the doctor's next door from the food shop." Jack looked at his mum shocked. "What are you serious?" "Did I look like I was joking…"Mrs Brewer asked. "But mu-""No but's Jackson now I need you lot to leave now in front of me so that I know you will go. Also, Olivia has a sleepover and Lindys moth-I mean aunt told me that Logan has to study at a friend's house tonight for an oral exam, and I have to quickly go to work something has come up but I will be back home before you know it don't worry. So Jack you also have to take care of Lindy and stay by her side. And no buts it was an order not a request now go!" Mrs Brewer said to Jack.

What just happened!

Jack rolled his eyes and lifted my arm up and then put it around his then slid his hand around my waist, and we slowly walked out of the house. "Okay Watson obviously you are pain even limping on your leg, "he said to me. "I am fine Brewer!" We continued walking. "Hey um can we take a break I am a little tired," I asked. "Oh yeah sure I know how walking for one minute can be so tiring." I blushed a little when I turned around and saw that we still had not even reached the end of the road yet. I bended over and started to pretend to be out of breath, "You see I have this thing which um makes me um ... " Okay I am horrible at lying.

While I thought of an excuse, Jack quickly lifted me up bridal style and carried me. "I was fine! Brewer!" "Clearly Watson." I started to think for a little and then muttered a quick thanks. "Oh my god Brewer what's on your face," "What, what's on my face c'mon Watson tell me I can't have cute girls being repelled by me that is not how it works." I started laughing at how frantic he was getting. "There is nothing on my face... is there?" "Well Brewer there was something before…it was a genuine smile…weird right." "Are you serious you just got me all frantic for nothing?" I giggled at his slightly angered response…wait since when do I giggle? Oh we are here.

We go into the doctors and go to reception. We tell her the problem and she assigns us a quick doctor who was apparently free, but he just needed to quickly finish up from a meeting so we sat down while we waited. Suddenly, I saw a door open and loads of doctor's emerged from a door-guess the meeting is over. But one doctor really caught my eye and I gasped in realisation when I saw who it was… what is he doing here…since when is he a doctor…he use to be a heavy alcoholic most of the time.

"Lindy are you okay… you look like you have seen a ghost…." Brewer asked worriedly. "Actually I am not feeling too well and these doctors are taking ages we have to go and you know what I am feeling much better let's go." I quickly got up and winced in pain however I hoped that he did not notice. He shot up and quickly grabbed my arm and made me sit down again. "Look it is okay to be worried but trust me nothing is going to happen I am right here with you … okay trust me." I nodded slightly and he slightly smiled and then sat calmly back down and rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "By the way Watson I saw you wince in pain… it is a good thing your pretty because you are horrible at hiding stuff." I blushed slightly.

"Mr Brewer the doctor will see your girlfriend now." My eyes widened, "Oh no we are not dating miss I am very sorry for the confusion." Suddenly he put a hand over my mouth. "We are un official couple but have a secret love for eachother," he said in a jokey way. "Yeah I don't care just go through that corridor and then to the left you will see an elevator go to the second floor and go down the corridor.. take a left and then a right and then you will see room 3a with the sign with the doctors name which says-" RING RING "Oh hold on kids." "Omg Shirlie how are you!" The receptionist put her feet up on her desk and started twirling the phone cable with her finger. "Um miss could you write down the directions we are a little confused .. the lady motioned us to move along with her hand and rolled her eyes. I frowned at the doofus next to me checking out a some of the girls our age and some older. I punched him in the arm. " Let's go Brewer!"

We made our way to the second floor and saw a waiting room but didn't know which room to go to so we looked around and saw a nurse, "Excuse me miss where is room 3a?" Eventually we finally found the room and the nurse knocked on the door and told him that the next patient is here and then she left, but just before she remembered to tell us to go in and close the door.

We both saw a man sitting at a desk and typing something and then he swivelled around and came face to face with eyes widened, and as soon as he said my name in a confused tone I started to back away.

**Logan's POV**

Me and Jasmine were sitting in silence against the wall of the alleyway. "Look Logan it is not what you think…" she started, " It all started after you had dropped me off at home, and I had got a text from Chad.. he was texting me saying if I wanted to hang out and I said yes and so he told me to meet him near rumble juice. Then once I was ready I got another text from him saying that he was going to be a little late so there was no point of me going early but I thought I might as well just get a smoothie, but when I got there I saw Chad kissing another girl and I was so mad but when I was about to go up to Chad and chuck my smoothie on him I panicked and got scared because he is much bigger than me, and there was two of them and there was only one of me, and so I ran. And to think it couldn't get any worse … there was a cracking the pavement which made my heel brake and a car went zooming past me and splashed water all over me. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him."

"Jasmine listen Chad was an absolute jerk, but you know what I feel sorry for him and do you want to know why…" she slowly nodded, " it is because he missed his opportunity on have the best relationship ever with Jasmine Kang the funniest and prettiest girl I have ever met, so you know what his loss and besides you could do much better than that piece of guy is an idiot and any guy would be lucky to have such an amazing girl like you in the lives." "Thanks Logan, you always know what to say," "You know that you can trust me and that I would do anything for you Jaz right?" "Yeah I have… from day one." We both smiled at eachother. Suddenly her phone signalled with a sound that she had a looked at me with a scared panicked expression, and said "It is Chad…"

**OKAY I KNOW RIGHT NOW THIS STORY IS A LITTLE DARK AND NOT EXACTLY THE HAPPIEST BUT TRUST ME AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS THINGS WILL START TO GET BETTER AND RELATIONSHIPS WILL PROGRESS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU MIGHT WANT TO BE INCLUDED PLEASE TELL**

**HOPEFULLY I WILL REMEMBER TO BRING IN GARETT AND DELIA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Confusions and troubles

**Lindy's POV**

I started to back away towards the door when suddenly the doctor started to talk, "Lindy I am honestly so sor-"I cut him off as soon as anger and pain rushed through me... "DON'T! JUST, LEAVE ME ALONE…WE BOTH KNOW YOUR NOT SORRY SO JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME I KNOW WHAT KIND OF MONSTER YOU ARE!" "Lindy I have changed!" He tried to reason with me but I could tell he was lying, "No one changes that quickly." He tried to get up to come closer to me to reason with me but I quickly grabbed onto a shocked Jack and ran out the door as fast as I could. I couldn't get very far and I knew he was following me now, I guess Jack noticed because he pulled me into a corridor and we both stayed there quietly while the doctor walked passed.

"Can we please just go?" He nodded. He put my arm over his shoulder and we walked out, but because we were walking too slowly because of me he picked me up and put me on his back.

Slowly we started to walk to the shops in silence. "Hey um… thank you for helping me get away from him even though you probably don't know what was happening." I said to him quietly. "Lindy I may not know you or what has happened and you may think of me as some cold hearted jerk, but clearly that guy did something big to make you like that and any guy would be an idiot to leave you in such a state." I was shocked at his words. "You're not going to make me tell you are you, or tell Logan what happened?" "I'm not going to do anything like that unless you want me to." He said while he put me don't slowly onto the ground as we had reached the entrance of the shop. His arms were still on my waist and mine were on his neck and we looked into each other's eyes for as second while I quickly hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered gently. "No problem." We pulled away and he wiped my sudden tears. "C'mon lets go inside." He put his arms around my waist and we slowly walked in… for some reason I felt kind of protected in his embrace, and that's something I hadn't felt in a long time.

**Jasmines POV**

I stared in shock at the phone ringing. Chad. "Logan what do I say…I don't what to stay I'm just going to make a fool of myself please." Logan snatched the phone out of my hand and answered it and as soon as he did I heard Chad screaming through the phone. "WHAT THE HELL JAZ I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES AND YOU STOOD ME UP! WHAT KIND OF GIRFRIEND DOES THAT?" I started the cry at the words, I knew it I wasn't worth his time… I just made myself seem like a horrible girlfriend in his eyes. I hate who I have become, I use to be kind of strong and confident and now all of that has changed… because of one guy, because of one mistake. I looked over at Logan who was staring at me with anger and hatred in his eyes… maybe I shouldn't have given him the phone. "LISTEN UP YOU IDIOT. SHE MOVED ON FROM A WORTHLESS ASS LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A WASTE OF HER TIME. YOUR NOT WORTH HER HAPPINESS. SHE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY. SHE DOES NOT NEED TO BE THE GIRLFRIEND OF AN MISSED YOUR OPPURTUNITY OF BEING WITH SUCH AN AMAZING GIRL. A ONE OF A KIND. YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT FOR LETTING HER GO AND THINKING THAT ANY GIRL COULD COME CLOSE TO BEING LIKE HER." Who is this!? Where is Jasmine!"

I looked at Logan in shock at his words, suddenly a wave of courage washed over me. I snatched back my phone and looked at Logan. "That was my boyfriend you retard and in case you didn't realise … WE ARE DONE! SO BACK OFF AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE! OKAY?" Instead of listening to his reply I quickly shut the phone off. "Did I really just say all of that, oh my god what is everyone going to say about me at school. Oh no what have I done… and I just brought you down with me and said your my boyfriend… oh my god I said your my boyfriend I am sososososo sorry!"

Logan chuckled a little bit, "Look its fine I mean it's all worth it. You can be happy now… you deserve to be happy, and we can fake date. We did it once before, so we can do it again… but for now let's go to my house well the house I am staying at and you can talk to Lindy because I'm guessing this is heading in a more girl talk direction." I smiled and replied with a simple okay. We started to walk towards his house when suddenly we ended up making a left into a massive mansion. "Umm… Logan you don't live here." Logan looked at me, "Oh right we didn't tell you what happened…basically-

**Lindy's POV**

"Okay so we have the bread … now what?" "Mom just texted me that we need to get a few more stuff." "Okay." Jack was walking with the trolley while I stood beside him, suddenly a trolley crashed into ours. "Jackie Poo what are you doing!" I looked at Jacks shocked and annoyed face while I tried to hold in my laugh. "Anna I'm serious I just don't like you like that. Sorry!" "There is no need to be shy Jackie… if you want you can come back to my place and we can get to know each other better." Jack looked really shocked and I could tell how much he wanted to get away. "Look Anna take a hint you're not worth it so stop trying and thinking that you are because you are only embarrassing yourself!" Once again Anna went red. "No one asked you blondie, god your so dumb!" I stifled a giggle and then looked at Anna "Sorry hun but have you realised yet you're a blonde as well… a fake one… everyone knows you bleached it.I guess the chemicals are affecting your brain, and omg is that bald spot right there…omg is that a zit on your nose … god how embarrassing Anna… do your parents know?"

Anna squeaked and tried to cover her hair and nose then ran off. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started laughing. I looked over at Jack and he looked at me amused, I calmed myself down and looked at him "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He looked at me for a few seconds more and then said "nothing, nothing." I looked at him confused but then his gaze went over my shoulder and his face paled. "Hey, whats wrong?" "Nothing, look we got to go." "Jack wai-" He grabbed me by the arm and started to walk out the door with me with his face covered with his hand. What was going on?

Suddenly, he was yanked backwards with me with him. "Back off Ed you know Im out," Jack sneered at one of the guys. "Aww c'mon Jack don't be like this… I mean after all we could help protect your little friend over here.. shes quite a beauty … don't you think guys." I looked around uncomfortably then at Jack. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her." "Relax Jack.. don't you trust us." He covered his heart with his hand and gave a small pout with a hurt expression. "You know what we want Jack so don't mess around with us." The man, Ed, said seriously, and then looked at me, "and we wouldn't want someone as precious as her getting all caught up in this…would we now." He gave me a creepy smile then looked back at Jack. "Let the two go for now boys." I looked at all of them but kept a tight grip on Jacks arm as we walked out of the little huddle they had formed around us. "Don't think this is the end Jack. This is only the beginning, for you and your little friend." Jack just kept walking and tried to stay calm but I could tell easily that one more word from them and he would blow.

We kept walking, well he was I was limping in pain but tried not to show it seeing as how he was still angry. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. Should I calm him down… should I ask him what happened… should I help him or let him be? How can I help him when I myself am confused? Why can't everything just be normal? I tried opening my mouth and say something to break the tension but the words just won't come out. What do you even say at a time like this?

Suddenly, I was knocked out of my train of thoughts (once again) when clumsy Lindy decided to strike again. My foot got slightly bent in an awkward way in the crack of a pavement causing pain to shoot up my leg. I tried to hold in my scream of pain, but instead managed to let out a quiet whimper while tears started to flood my eyes. And I thought that this pain couldn't get worse. Great just great. Im guessing angry Brewer heard my whimper because he looked around at me with a confused and shocked expression. I tried to make it look like I was fine and tried to stand on two feet by myself but I couldn't even last a second without pain shooting up and down my leg, and my legs were going to give in when he caught me and lifted me up, and started to carry me on his back. We had almost reached the street when instead of turning right he turned left, and walked up to the first house on the road. Before he even knocked a middle aged man opened the door wearing a smart suit, and looked as if he was about to leave the house but then shock took over when he saw Jack. "Jack Brewer…" he whispered. "Look, I'm guessing you need to go somewhere but I really need your help." "I'm sorry I got to go somewhere," the man replied. Jack stood in his way "Please Charlie." "You owe me a job Brewer." Jack smiled then he then walked over to the couch in the normal, standard, clean home, and carefully laid me onto it. He gave me a quick smile before the man whose name is Charlie walked over with some medical equipment and started to look at my ankle. After a few minutes, he looked over at me and Jack "So far it looks kind of bad but to make sure I'm going to have to get an x-ray done. I have to be somewhere right now but come by my office at the hospital around lunch and I will get an x-ray done for you. For now all I can recommend is some ice and light pain killers." I gave him a slight nod. " I will grab the light pain killers you can use just stay here and relax while I go get them." He walked off but then when I saw he was about to come back Jack grabbed his arm and slightly pulled him back. They started to whisper and for once second they glanced at me and started talking again. What's going on?

After a few minutes they walked back over and acted as if that rough conversation didn't happen. "Okay so take this one right now with some water, and then you take these two home. Take this one 3 times a day (one after breakfast, one after lunch and one after dinner) and then take this one before you go to sleep. These will only work temporarily and help ease of the pain but I will have to get an x-ray done to make sure you haven't broken anything. For now you should make sure you have someone to take care of you and try not to strain your ankle… it is better if you stay sat down." "Thank you." I quickly ate the medicine while Charlie started to whisper something to Jack and I saw anger rush through his body just like when he met those creepy people, but this time the anger went as quick as it came. "Thanks Charlie we will see you tomorrow." He gave us a smile and a nod and walked us out of the house.

**Logan's POV**

I don't know how I am keeping calm. As much as I want to hurt Jasmine's ex I would still rather be with her right now. I don't want to sound selfish but it's feels good to have Jasmine back rather than her being with the annoying guy who is now her ex all the time. Every time I see Jaz kind of upset or unconformable I feel the sudden urge to want to protect her and make her smile, make her happy. She makes me feel like I can instantly trust her and open up to her. I'm not going to lie it was pretty fun fake dating her, and now we get to do it again which is actually pretty coo- oh no! How am I supposed to fake date Jasmine when I already have a girlfriend…I really should have thought this through.

**Jasmines POV**

Wow I can't believe so much has already happened. I broke up with my boyfriend, and I just found out that Logan and Lindy had to move house. I wonder how Lindy is taken all of this in. To be honest as much as I love my girl talks with Lindy and Delia and eat ice cream and watch movies I'm kind of glad I found Logan instead.I trust him. Even though I may have kind of missed one part out of how I found my boyfriend cheating on me. The one thing which I know would probably break Logan's heart. I can't risk him finding out. I can't risk anyone telling him. As much as I want to tell someone… I can't risk it.

**Lindy's POV**

Jack carried me in silence down the street and once we reached the house we saw Logan and Jasmine about to walk into the house. "Jasmine?" She turned around and ran up to me and hugged me. While Jack walked over to Logan and they watched us. "Logan told me everything about you moving house, are you okay?" Jasmine started to say. My eyes widened in shock and looked over Jasmines shoulder towards Logan standing with Jack. "Everything?" I mouthed to him. "Don't worry not everything." He mouthed back and I sighed in relief while Jack looked at me confused. I can't handle people sympathising with me. It's the last thing I want. I need to get my thoughts straight first. I can't get my 'parents' words out of my head. I can't get help when people don't even know what I am going through. I'm not the type to open up ever since that incident. "Yeah Jasmine I'm fine, but what happened to you." Logan spoke up, "Her so called boyfriend cheated on her." "Oh Jaz I'm sorry, hey how about we invite Delia over and have our girls night." "We can't she said that she had to visit her grandparents." "Okay then we can always just have our own together and maybe skype Delia later." She nodded and we looked over to Logan and Jack, "yeah fine." We both smiled and started to walk in. "You can wear some of my clothes … which I never unpacked or got." Logan looked at my ankle and then at me. "Sorry Lindz but as much as you hate feeling like a damsel in distress you are not going to carry all your clothes over here. Me and Jack will go get the stuff and you lot can go inside." "Stupid ankle." I muttered while Jaz helped me inside.

After half an hour Jack and Logan had finally brought over all of his and my things and put them in our rooms. I told Jasmine to pick out what she wanted to wear and to have a quick shower. "Thanks guys." Logan and Jack walked over to me and sat on the sofa. Logan sat next to me while Jack sat opposite us. "Lindy I thought you were supposed to get some groceries and most importantly get your ankle fixed." My face paled and Jack looked over at me and quickly spoke up, "We did, and they gave us some instructions for what we have to do and to go to the hospital tomorrow for an x-ray." "What about the groceries?" "I felt really sick and wanted to go home as quick as possible." Brewer lied for me and so I lied for him.

Logan looked at both of us and just said okay. "Lindy are you ever going to tell me what's really wrong. If you don't tell anyone you're seriously just making it worse. Please just tell me. Don't close yourself off to everyone. We are here for yo-" "I'm seriously fine Logan." I know all he wanted to do was help but I didn't need anyone wasting their time on me. I know I wasn't worth it. I know that no one would understand. Jack watched us slightly confused but decided to not say anything. I could tell that they both knew something was wrong but they both decided not say anything further. Before they could question me again I got up and started to limp away. "Lindy your supposed to be resting!" Jack said to me. "Yeah well I'm also supposed to eat, so I'm going to get some food first." I made into the kitchen and started to look around when I saw Brewer leaning against the doorway looking at me curiously. "Why are you staring at me like that…" "Why did you take the heat for me?" "Simple you lied for me and I lied for you." "I appreciate it but I don't need protection from anyone." "Gee wow do you practice being a cocky ass or does it come naturally?" "Look you don't know what your getting yourself into so you might as well just back away now and that shouldn't be hard because its not like we are friends." Wow I would thought that after going through a day like that with him today we would have been friends on some level. "Yeah your right we are not friends and relax I'm not getting into your life or anything so you can calm down already. You don't know anything about me and I know anything about you. Unfortunately, I know a little something about you and you know a little something about me because of today but we are just going to pretend that it never happened. Anyway's what's with the sudden mood swing… just about five minutes ago you were helping me which I by the way did not need?" I was now fuming and I could tell he was sort of angry as well. "I just remembered that I'm not the type to be tied down to one girl and didn't want you to think that I was leading you on or anything. Dumb blondes like you are really good at naturally being stupid," he said menacingly. Anger and shocked rushed through me, but then the memories of my parents rushed through my mind. I am looked like that in everyone's eyes? I didn't want to look weak in front of him so I held in my tears and looked him straight in the eyes. "Once a screwed up player, always a screwed up player." An with that last word I limped away quickly out of the doorway opposite him and went upstairs.

As I was walking upstairs I saw Logan sitting in the living room with headphones in his ears nodding to the music. I was about to go downstairs with a sudden urge to tell him what just happened but I decided against it. I couldn't tell him what just happened. He finally seemed happy. I couldn't ruin that for him. I went upstairs and I looked at my new room. I hadn't actually been in here yet I just know where it is because Miss Brewer told me.I wiped my sudden tears and put a smile on my face and walked inside.

The room was massive, and gorgeous. There was a beautiful king sized bed with clean white bed sheet, the was a clean polished floor and cream carpet underneath the bed. Surrounding the room was windows with one that opened which led out to a balcony with a mesmerising view of the city. Opposite the bed was a tv and next to it on each side was one door. On the right I had my own bathroom, and on the left there was-"AHHHHHHHH" My eyes widened at the sudden scream and Jasmine came rushing out of the room on the left. "Jaz what's wrong!?" "Whats wrong? Whats wrong is that you you're your own massive walk-in-closet before me!" "No way!" I exclaimed. Jasmine nodded eagerly and grabbed my hand and then pulled me towards the closet. I walked in and gasped in shock. It was almost as big as my room. It had clothes on each side and right at the back was all the shoes. There was a remote control to control the lights, and to open draws or to rotate my clothes and shoes. In the middle was a large space with a few small sofas to sit down on. "Oh right yeah I organised your closet. You're welcome." I looked at jasmine with a smile and said "thanks." search?site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1280&bih=843&q=luxurious+blue+room&oq=luxurious+blue+room&gs_l=img.3...1629.5046.0.5...0...1ac.1. ..4.15. 8a1gto#tbm=isch&q=blue+bedroom+in+mansion&imgrc=x8wRT7t2LphCbM%3A (-link to bedroom, it's the fourth image on first row)

_10 minutes later_

We were supposed to get on with the sleepover and do an all-nighter without sleeping but as soon as we came out of the closet Jasmine looked really tired and eventually fell asleep on my I was dead bored. Logan said that he would go to the store to get some bread and whatever from the store and would be back soon, so now I have no one to talk to. Great. Seeing as I was in a new house I decided to the liberty of exploring the house.

I started to limp down the corridors when after 2 rooms I heard Brewer shouting on his phone … Im guessing it is Charlie seeing as how he said his name and has mentioned this afternoon (when I went to Charlies house). I started to peer into the room and slowly pushed the door open a little bit hoping that I could hear more clearly. "What are you serious Charlie… you have got to be kidding me!" "No no Charl-" He sighed, "Charlie just listen. I can't put her into this even more, Lindy would be in a lot of danger. I couldn't risk it."

Danger… what kind of danger? This is definitely not the end of this. Big mistake leaving your door open Brewer… I'm definitely going to get to the bottom of this. This is not the end.

**I know it has been ages and this story may seem like forgotten but I am trying and Im not going to give up on this story. I hope you all liked this story and please make sure you review**

**I will start to include more JOGAN so don't worry!**

**Please don't forget to give me your honest opinions and any suggestions and ideas you may have.**


End file.
